Once upon a Nimbus
by infinities
Summary: Once upon a time there was a wizard named Draco who wanted to be a hero. Pfft! Not a chance! Join him as he goes on a journey to save a sleeping beauty and gets more than he bargained for.


**A/N:** Hello... I am Jade, and this is my first HP fanfic. I've never seen one like it before, but if you have, please tell me. I like to be somewhat original. Anyways, this will be a series of several relatively short chapters (since I am worked like a dog and so have to wait until my little free time to type it up. I am inspired in bursts, so please have patience... This is a "sleeping beauty" type story, slash, DM/HP of course! I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone, and no flames please! I like to know what I am doing wrong in my writing. As no longer allows NC-17 (grrrrrr), and I don't know how this will end up, I will be posting this on HP fandom and some other sites as well.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own anything affiliated with Harry Potter unless you count a copy of all the books and lots and lots of pictures. Don't sue, I have a good job, but I'm still poor.

* * *

_**ONCE UPON A NIMBUS...**_

Once upon a time, in a land... oh, about 6 hours away on a Nimbus 2005, there lived a gorgeous wizard named Draco. Draco wanted to be a hero. However, every single time he put in an application at the Hero's Guild, he was laughed at and told "No."  
"But Why?" was his response of choice. "Because wizards aren't heroes, moron." Blaise Zambini told him. "They have hulking minions, and cast crucio on puppies, and drown kittens in muggle children's swimming pools."  
"But I've DONE that, and it's boring!" Draco would whine.  
"Too bad." said Severus. "Wizards make poisons and send demons to destroy kingdoms that have had peace for so long they've forgotten the meaning of an army."  
"I've done that too, and it's as entertaining as watching muggle grass grow."  
"Too bad." said his father, Lucius. "Malfoy's are above being heroes. It's just not done."  
"But that's like saying girls can't be swordsmen and save the princes. And that's happened."  
"Exactly. Wizards have never been heroes, however. There's no reason to be when they could just take the girl instead of wooing her."

* * *

"Actually, there have been cases of good witches and wizards." Draco's history tutor, Binns, admitted later that afternoon. "Seems that about 500 years ago some royalty had a witch for a daughter, and she was a good one too. However, there had been a prophecy that when she turned 17 she's prick her finger on a unicorn horn and die. All types of prevention and protection spells were cast, but to no avail. Some people say her lover wore a necklace in the shape of a unicorn and she pricked her finger, some say she had used her wand to stir a potion with powdered unicorn horn in it and tripped and got a splinter in her finger from the wand. Yet others say a unicorn just walked up to her one day and poked her." (There Draco sniggered.) "However, all sources agree that her last words before she fell into a deep sleep were "This is bull..." Binns frowned. "feces."  
"Ooo, a deep sleep." Draco muttered. "How evil."  
"Well, the prophecy wasn't quite fulfilled, was it? There was never actually "pricking" on a actual "live" unicorn horn. So naturally, the results of the incident had to change as well."  
"Did she ever wake up?"  
"Ummm... no."  
"Then she died!"  
"Not yet. She sleeps in the kingdom next door. Some big castle with a bunch of brambles and corpses and a big dragon. And rumor has it that she's still hot. However, as no one has seen her in 483 years..."  
"Hey!" Draco brightened. "I can save her and be a hero!"  
"Draco, there is a LOT involved in this curse. You have to get past the dragon, find your way through a maze of brambles that has been the end of many a pureblood line, get to the tower, kiss her, shag her, marry her, and live happily ever after."  
"Ehh, it could be worse."  
"Living happily ever after?"  
"A quaint little custom."  
"Have fun."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy... I will update whenever I have the opportunity! 


End file.
